


Леди Рен

by Auxtessa, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxtessa/pseuds/Auxtessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Первый Орден здорового человека — как все должно было быть на самом деле. Операция на Джакку прошла успешно: враг повержен, ценные ресурсы захвачены.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Леди Рен

**Author's Note:**

> Сдвиг таймлайна — Рей младше, чем в каноне.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

Генерал Хакс старался никогда не обманывать себя. Еще в Академии он усвоил, что адекватная оценка ситуации — это половина победы в любом случае, и старался подходить к решению возникающих проблем только после серьезного критического анализа.

Разумеется, этот подход распространялся на все сферы жизни, поэтому насчет своего сокомандующего Хакс не питал никаких иллюзий: Кайло Рен мог быть полезен, но исключительно когда хотел этого сам. То есть прогнозировать эти восхитительные моменты Хакс не мог, потому что логика Рена (если таковая и была) анализу не поддавалась. Возможно, это была очередная идиотская традиция ситхов, и у них имелся шифровальный ключ, или же просто Рен был настолько выдающимся придурком, что закономерности искать не стоило. Хакса невероятно раздражало его пренебрежение правилами и приказами, но при этом восхищали возможности так называемой Силы, которая, по всей видимости, Рена переполняла. А еще у него был крепкий и выносливый член, который однозначно относился к весомым достоинствам сокомандующего.

В целом Хакс считал, что хрупкий баланс в их командном тандеме держится только на его личных качествах, типа рассудительности, дисциплины и высокого либидо, и надеялся, что Рен тоже понимает это и хоть немного ценит.

Возможность убедиться в этом выпала неожиданно и не слишком удобно, как и всегда.

Рейд на Джакку был вполне рядовым и не сулил никаких проблем. Высадиться, найти искомый предмет, зачистить территорию и вернуться. Плевое дело, подобные операции проводили регулярно. Капитан Фазма даже специально подгадывала под такие вылазки практические экзамены для штурмовиков. Тут просто нечему было пойти не так, как казалось Хаксу, но Рену удалось это устроить.

— Встреть меня сам прямо в ангаре. Это важно, — передал он по личной связи и тут же отключился.

Хакс был занят: перед ним на экране были загружены чертежи пусковых шлюзов «Старкиллера», а симулятор распределения нагрузки раз за разом прогонял возможные нарушения в их работе. Разумеется, Рен не мог толком сказать, в чем дело, это было не в его правилах. Все вокруг этого типа обязаны были понимать его с полуслова и догадываться сами. Хаксу ничего другого не оставалось, только угадывать. Рен вез артефакт? Пленника? Был ранен? Нужны ли дополнительные меры безопасности, дезинфекция или медики? В раздражении Хакс связался с Фазмой, и та по форме доложила, что операция прошла штатно, расчетный квадрат зачищен, в ходе работ уничтожены два члена Сопротивления (пилот-разведчик и его дроид), а также летательный аппарат класса X-wing. По ее словам, потери личного состава составили одну единицу, а еще двум штурмовикам требовалась обслуживание: одному у медиков, другому у техников, по причине заклинившего бластера.

— Какие результаты у Рена? — спросил Хакс.

Фазма не задавала лишних вопросов и не трепала языком, за это он ее очень ценил. Если она и удивилась вопросу, то никак это не продемонстрировала.

— Командующий Рен отлучался в пустыню. Один. Он вернулся со свертком, в котором было что-то живое, но никаких распоряжений на этот счет не отдавал.

Значит, Рен тащит кого-то… животное? Хакс в задумчивости открыл на датападе программу камер слежения в своей каюте и едва заметно улыбнулся. Милли спала на мягкой лежанке, соблюдая собственный режим. На ковре перед диваном в гостиной зоне лежала растерзанная игрушка из тех, что бегают беспорядочно от легкого толчка. Неужели Рен решил завести себе питомца по примеру Хакса? Возможно, это была месть, ведь Милли Рена не любила и постоянно пыталась напакостить ему во время визитов. Кого же он мог притащить из пустыни? Кто вообще водится на Джакку?

Информационная база порадовала данными о разнообразии плотоядных червей, ящеров и ядовитых членистоногих, так что Хакс даже взбодрился. Если хоть одна такая штука будет разгуливать по «Финализатору», о спокойной жизни можно забыть.

— Ну что же, — пробормотал он, собираясь в ангар, куда уже швартовался шаттл Рена. — Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты удивить меня сегодня, Рен. Митака, мостик на вас до моего возвращения.

Кайло Рен не подвел. Он отпустил караул и убедился, что в ангаре один Хакс, и только тогда показался из шаттла, вынося на руках не червя и не сороконожку, а спящую девочку.

— Генерал Хакс, — поприветствовал он сокомандующего.

— Здесь никого, Рен, — отозвался тот, мастерски сдерживая брови, так и норовившие уползти на лоб. — Что происходит? Ты пожалел и приютил какую-то оборванку?

— Это Рей. Я услышал ее издалека. Она… такая же, как я.

Примерно миллион мыслей пролетело одновременно в голове Хакса. Такая же… неудобная? Непредсказуемая? Ненасытная? Раздражающая? Источающая угрозу? До одури сексуальная? Смертоносная? С таким же членом? Выбрать верный вариант было непросто.

— Ты имеешь в виду эту вашу Силу? — предположил Хакс, скривившись.

— Да, — сказал Рен и положил спящего ребенка на пол. — Возможно, она моя сестра. Или… дочь. 

Он стянул шлем и уставился на Хакса своим бешеным чернющим взглядом, от которого недавно съеденный обед запросился обратно. Хакс хорошо знал эти бессмысленные плошки: они говорили, что Рен на эмоциях и к его логике взывать бесполезно. Но не мог не попробовать.

— Рен, ты знаешь, откуда берутся дети?

— Ты думаешь, я был мальчиком до нашей встречи? — Рен нахмурился и нетерпеливо облизал губы. — Мне казалось, я был осторожен и не оставлял следов. Но иногда, знаешь… обучение владению Силой бывает связано с приемом некоторых препаратов, после которых эффекты не дают надежно помнить происходящее.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что мог сделать вот это не приходя в сознание в наркотическом угаре? — задумчиво сказал Хакс, разглядывая спящую девочку. — Очень на тебя похоже.

— Прекрати язвить! — Рен начинал всерьез злиться. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Что  
мне с ней делать?

— Разбуди ее для начала. Нужно спросить, что она сама про себя знает. 

По лицу Рена было видно, что он об этом не подумал. Скорее всего, он ничего не выяснил на месте, просто усыпил бедного ребенка Силой и унес с собой. Возможно, сейчас где-то на Джакку безутешные родители метались в поисках пропавшей дочери. Ну или радовались избавлению от лишнего рта, как знать.

Девочка была тощая, как остов дроида-охотника. И грязная, как детеныш вуки. Для защиты от ветра, солнца и песка она, как все местные жители, обматывалась подручными пыльными тряпками, и теперь песчаная пыль покрывала пол вокруг нее. Просыпаясь, Рей сонно потерла глаза, еще больше размазывая грязь по физиономии, а потом рывком вскочила, окончательно приходя в себя, и серьезно посмотрела на Хакса.

— Ты кто? Я где? Мы летим к папе?

Хакс предположил, что ей лет восемь, не больше.

— Мы на «Финализаторе», это крейсер Первого Ордена. Я командующий им, генерал Хакс, — ответил он. — Ты знаешь, кто твой папа?

— Ну он… большой. Он обещал прилететь за мной. А вот он сказал, что заберет меня к папе, — девчонка ткнула пальцем в Рена. — Мы летим?

Ага, значит, что-то он про нее выяснил. Не все так плохо.

— Пока что мы не летим, у нас другая боевая задача. Тебе нужно как следует подготовиться, привести себя в порядок, поесть. Ты давно ждешь папу?

— Да, очень! Я выросла уже вот на столько, — девочка показала руками довольно большой промежуток, — научилась различать металлы и скручивать такие большие штуки со старых разрушителей. Ункар Платт говорит, что у меня хорошее чутье, и я становлюсь очень хорошей мусорщицей, ясно?

— О да. Мне все предельно ясно, — кивнул Хакс, одарив Рена убийственным взглядом. — Я не думаю, что смогу помочь чем-то. Вам лучше заняться этим лично, лорд Рен.

— Да ладно, Хакс! Ты не можешь меня вот так бросить. Я понятия не имею, как обращаться с детьми!

— Будьте любезны в присутствии посторонних обращаться ко мне по форме, — процедил Хакс.

— Рей просто маленькая девочка! Прекрати ломать трагедию. Что мне теперь делать?

— Это твоя проблема, Рен! Устрой ее где-нибудь, отмой, переодень и накорми. И отведи в медотсек, ее нужно проверить полностью. Только каких-нибудь паразитов с Джакку нам не хватало!

— Но… ее ведь никто не должен видеть. Предлагаешь всем встречным отшибать память?

— И как ты собираешься это устроить, интересно? Ты думаешь, девочка ее возраста будет смирно сидеть в каюте круглыми сутками, если ты ее не прикуешь и не введешь в анабиоз? Почему ее никто не должен видеть? Она преступница или агент Сопротивления? Чем сильнее прячешь, тем больше привлекаешь внимание. Обозначь ее как твою ученицу. Ты же именно этим собирался заниматься?

— Да, точно. Я подумал… не важно. Спасибо.

— А у вас какие пайки — прямоугольные или круглые? Я больше люблю круглые, там булочка больше, — заговорила девочка. 

— У нас нормальная еда, — сказал Рен. — Идем, я покажу.

Хакс поспешил на мостик, мучимый дурным предчувствием. Он был уверен, что просто так это дело не кончится.

Непростой задачей было приучить Рена соблюдать график, но Хакс втайне гордился собой. Они встречались через день, если не происходило ничего экстремального, и такой ритм как раз совпадал с его потребностями. Рен, правда, пытался возмущаться, что Сила не любит ограничений и графики его раздражают, но добился только права на одно внеплановое свидание раз в десять дней. Хакс считал себя мастером компромисса и даже немного жалел, что Рен пока не воспользовался своей привилегией, но размеренный ритм нравился ему намного больше.

Сегодня был как раз их день, и Хакс неторопливо готовился, хотя назвать себя спокойным и собранным не рискнул бы. Мысли постоянно возвращались к этой девчонке, и он будто бы ожидал сюрпризов.

Надо ли говорить, что определение «сюрприз» в лексиконе Хакса относилось чуть ли не к непристойным выражениям и носило явный негативный оттенок?

Сидя на диване в халате и рассеянно поглаживая сонную Милли, он листал рапорты в датападе, ожидая сообщений о взрывах, разрушениях и прочих происшествиях, но ничего не происходило. Судя по данным камер и базе снабжения, Рен отвел девочку в медотсек, а пока она была там, обустроил для нее жилье в соседнем со своей каютой помещении. Раньше это была техническая комната с блоками управления климатическими и кислородными установками, которые в срочном порядке переместили в соседний отсек. Со складов снабжения Рен затребовал стандартную обстановку для младшего офицерского состава: встроенную кровать, тумбу с тремя ящиками, малый рабочий стол с индивидуальным светильником, шкаф для обмундирования. Туда же ушли комплекты постельного белья и полотенец, а вот нужного размера формы Рен не нашел и сделал персональный заказ. Кроме этого он запросил стандартный пропуск штурмовика, внес изменения в базы на медобслуживание, питание и потребление кислорода. В сводках новая игрушка Рена значилась как ученица.

Надо же, сколько всего успел сделать, ведь обычно ничего не добьешься… И ни единого нападения на персонал, на консоли и панели обшивки. Практически рекорд. Хакс вздрогнул в ответ на недовольный мяв Милли: задумавшись, он сильно сдавил ее спинку. Неужели это ревность стискивает что-то внутри и покалывает в животе? Да быть такого не может, ерунда. Просто засиделся.

Хакс выдал Милли лакомство и отправился в спальню, чтобы убедиться, что подготовил все для сегодняшнего свидания. Рен уже немного задерживался, но это было вполне в рамках его нормы. Лишний повод наказать его, если что.

В общем, Хакс успел закончить просмотр отчетов, составил график на завтра, проверил показатели по ночной смене и собрался спать несолоно хлебавши, поскольку Рен не подавал признаков жизни. Думать о наказании для него было приятно, но собственное неудовлетворенное желание причиняло дискомфорт. Ну что же, на этот случай у него есть неплохая коллекция головидео со всех уголков галактики…

— Я все сделал! — Рен ворвался в его каюту без предупреждения, как черный смерч, и упал на диван.

Милли зашипела и убежала в спальню. Хакс приподнял бровь.

— Все, она спит. Я и не думал, что это так сложно! Представляешь, она не пользовалась обычным водяным душем. Освежители у них там есть, хоть и плохие, а чтобы вода текла — нет. Она села в кабинке и смотрела, рот разинула. А потом спросила, куда течет вся эта вода, кто еще ею пользуется.

Рен тихо рассмеялся и опрокинул в себя стакан с коктейлем Хакса. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, не меняя позу и никак не комментируя.

— И Рей практически здорова. У нее недоедание и легкое обезвоживание, но ничего серьезного. Дроиды взяли материал на анализы, проверят все: от паразитов до аллергий.

Хакс подался вперед и оперся локтем о столик, с преувеличенным интересом глядя на Рена. Тот воодушевленно продолжал:

— Она была в восторге от нашей еды. Я нашел у себя немного фруктов, и она сказала, что ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовала. Завтра я прогоню ее по базе знаний, посмотрю, училась ли она чему-нибудь, чтобы составить программу занятий. Ты мне поможешь, да? Я с этой академической наукой не очень-то в ладах.

— Вон пошел, — четко произнес Хакс, глядя в его воодушевленное лицо.

— А?

— Пошел. Прочь.

Рен моргнул, физиономия у него вытянулась.

— Что не так? Я же все сделал как ты велел…

— Мне повторить еще раз?

Раздраженно зашипев сквозь зубы, Рен вскочил с дивана, стремительно пересек каюту и скрылся за дверью. Хакс устало выдохнул и потер глаза. Зря только ждал, надо было сразу подрочить и ложиться спать. Вставать всего через несколько часов, а у него и так недосып на тридцать четыре процента. Если будет больше сорока — меддроид поднимет панику и запрет его на больничном. Криффов Рен, теперь и настроения никакого.

Хакс устроился в постели, постепенно успокаиваясь; он даже слабо улыбнулся, когда Милли запрыгнула на его ноги и свила гнездо в складках одеяла. Под ее урчание, похожее на звук работы старинного двигателя, он быстро уснул.

Его разбудил звук уведомления о происшествии на борту. Не сказать, чтобы Хакс не ждал ничего подобного. Он подтянул к себе датапад, не вылезая из-под одеяла, и открыл сообщение. К его удивлению, это не были обычные разрушения чего-нибудь Реном или его мечом. И даже не сам Рен, получивший очередную «царапину» и потерявший при этом три литра крови. Инженерная служба сообщала об утечке воды на борту.

Хакс догадывался, откуда растут ноги ЧП, поэтому не торопился. Он привел себя в порядок, оделся, велел протокольному дроиду покормить Милли, когда та запросит, и спокойным шагом отправился к логову Рена. Дверь бывшей технической комнаты послушно открылась генеральским пропуском, и Хакс оказался внутри. Штора на окне не была опущена, кровать собрана, словно ею и не пользовались. На полу лежали развороченные одеяла и подушка, подтверждая догадку. В освежителе журчала вода.

Рей сидела в душевой кабине, скрестив ноги; руки она подставила под струи воды, бьющие прямо ей в ладони и разлетающиеся по стенам вокруг, и смеялась. Увидев Хакса, она вскочила на ноги и резво выключила воду.

— Я ничего не делаю!

— Я вижу. Ты слила уйму воды просто так.

— Но ведь она не пропадает. Рен сказал мне, это замкнутый цикл. Вода попадает на очистку и используется повторно, — она таращила глаза, словно старалась внушить Хаксу, что делала все правильно.

— Это так, но очистка происходит не мгновенно. Вода проходит через систему фильтров, обычно этот процесс занимает около двух стандартных часов. После этого выполняются дезинфекция и насыщение очищенной воды необходимыми примесями, и только тогда она вновь попадает в употребление. Сейчас ты слила почти всю воду в использованную, и старший офицерский состав сектора лишился душа, а персонал административной части «Финализатора» на завтрак получит сухой паек с ограниченными порциями воды.

Поначалу Хакс был очень сердит и собирался устроить этой помоечной девчонке разнос, но она так внимательно слушала его и так искренне переживала, что злость прошла сама собой, и он говорил вполне спокойно.

— Ой, — Рей прижала ладони к губам и затрясла головой. — Я не знала! Простите! Я… я могу отработать. Или отказаться от своей порции воды. Я очень-очень терпеливая, я умею не пить несколько дней!

— Не нужно. Просто не делай так больше, помни, что мы на огромном корабле в космосе. Ресурсы здесь ограничены, их должно хватать всем.

С этими словами Хакс хотел выйти, но она догнала его прямо как была, в мокрой насквозь одежде.

— А можно мне с вами?

— Со мной? На мостик? — удивился Хакс. — Там тебе будет скучно. Лучше дождись Рена, он готов заниматься с тобой.

— У Рена медитация. Он обещал, что научит и меня, но не сейчас, — Рей вздохнула. — Я буду тихо себя вести! И ничего не стану трогать.

Хакс не знал, почему согласился. Неужели девчонка воздействовала на него Силой? Она переоделась в странные вещи, которые смог найти для нее Рен, причем так быстро, словно проходила тренировку со штурмовиками, захватила с собой жуткого вида грязную палку, притащенную с Джакку, и с очень серьезным видом потопала с Хаксом по коридорам.

— Генерал на мостике! — объявил Митака, собираясь взирать на начальство с обожанием, но запнулся, увидев Рей.

— Доброе утро, офицеры. С нами сегодня юная ученица Кайло Рена, Рей. Прошу всех быть особенно внимательными и собранными, за ошибки и происшествия с каждого спрошу лично.

Хакс опасался, что девочке быстро станет скучно и она начнет капризничать, лезть всем под руки, шуметь и задавать глупые вопросы, но Рей, похоже, уже отучили от этого на Джакку. Она молча наблюдала за работой, тихо ходила от одной стойки к другой, держа руки со своей палкой за спиной, чтобы ничего не задеть. Иногда она надолго зависала у кого-то за плечом и смотрела на экраны. Ее одинаково интересовали графики расхода топлива, кислорода и медикаментов, прокладывание курса в наложении на общую сетку курсов следования разрушителей Первого Ордена, схемы вылетов истребителей, графики дежурств и технические чертежи в отчетных докладах инженеров. Некоторое время последив за Рей, Хакс испытал что-то отдаленно похожее на симпатию к тем замечательным людям, которые воспитывали девочку прежде. Кто бы ни лупил ее по рукам на Джакку, он оказал генералу огромную услугу. Жаль, что Рена нельзя отдать туда же на перевоспитание.

— Генерал Хакс! — Рен не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Магистр Рен, — Хакс кивнул, не отвлекаясь от датапада.

— Вы нужны мне на пару слов.

— Это может подождать до окончания смены?

— Нет.

Рей, увидев Рена, радостно подскочила к ним, но, услышав строгий тон разговора благоразумно держалась в стороне. Хакс посмотрел на нее, сдерживая раздражение, и кивнул.

— Хорошо, Рен. Митака, мостик на вас.

Едва гермодверь закрылась, скрывая их от офицеров, Рен сорвал с себя маску и придавил Хакса собой к стенке шлюза.

— Прости. Я вчера вел себя как болван, — без предисловий начал он.

— Как всегда, — прохрипел Хакс, с трудом дыша.

— Я не должен был говорить об этом у тебя. О девчонке, — Рен облизал губы и жадно зыркнул на губы Хакса.

— Ты сам догадался или тебе кто-то подсказал? — удивился тот, выдыхая уже спокойнее.

— Медитация очищает мозг от лишних мыслей, — со значением сказал Рен. — А потом я встретил Фазму, и она навела меня на одну догадку…

— Фазма? Ты обсуждаешь с Фазмой наши… наше общение?

— Нет, не обсуждаю. Мы говорили о подготовке штурмовиков, и она сказала, что плохо сдают зачетные испытания те, чья голова забита посторонними мыслями. Поэтому она запрещает им личное общение до сдачи экзаменов и перед крупными операциями. А я вчера… в общем, я был неправ. Прости меня.

— В чем же?

— Я говорил только о Рей, хотя не должен был. Просто, я впервые сам нашел кого-то, похожего на меня. Я чувствую, что это часть моего долга, хочу сделать все хорошо. Чтобы у нее не было, как у меня, понимаешь? И я говорю это тебе, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь. Один я не справлюсь. Без тебя.

— Надо же. Я и не надеялся, что ты так быстро догадаешься, — Хакс позволил себе усмехнуться.

— Это значит, что я прощен?

— Это значит, что я подумаю. Посмотрю, как ты отработаешь наказание.

— Я готов, — в глазах Рена загорелось хорошо знакомое черное пламя, — сейчас?

От его взгляда будто огромный крюк дергал за что-то в животе, заставляя внутренности сжиматься, а колени дрожать, как у влюбленной девицы. Хакс осторожно выдохнул, стараясь думать спокойно.

— Нет. Вечером, в обычное время. И не опаздывай сегодня.

— Хорошо, — Рен кивнул. — Отлично. Я не опоздаю.

Он отстранился и натянул шлем, явно собираясь по своим делам.

— Рен, — окликнул его Хакс. — Девочка.

— Да, точно. Она может пока побыть с тобой? Ей интересно, кажется. А я заберу ее позже.

Рен стремительно умчался прежде, чем Хакс сформулировал свои возражения.

— Я так и думал, — он скептически поджал губы. — Ничего нового.

Рей оставалась на мостике до конца смены и вела себя все так же примерно. Неизвестно, как это получилось, но Хакс вдруг осознал, что объясняет ей схему работы мостика и распределения офицеров. Рей слушала очень внимательно, задавала вопросы по существу и вообще выражала заинтересованность, не то что ее так называемый учитель. Во время обеда Хакс убедился, что Рен ничуть не преувеличивал, сказав, что девочка в восторге от еды: она с невероятным энтузиазмом проглатывала все предложенное, даже толком не жуя. Справившись со своей порцией, она стала с тоской осматриваться, задерживая взгляд на недоеденных остатках еды на подносах офицеров, то и дело вздыхая. Хакс начал думать, куда бы отправить ребенка теперь: ему нужно было заняться расчетами для «Старкиллера», и здесь требовалась полная сосредоточенность. К счастью, помощь пришла сама, сияющая и грозная.

— Генерал, — Фазма остановилась перед его столом, салютуя. — Это и есть ученица магистра?

— Да, капитан, это она.

— Я хотела бы забрать ее для испытаний на тренировочном полигоне. Нужно проверить физические навыки и возможности, чтобы составить программу тренировок и включить ее в группу.

— В вашем распоряжении, капитан, — Хакс кивнул. — Благодарю за службу.

— Служу Первому Ордену! — отчеканила Фазма и положила руку в латах на плечо Рей. — Идем со мной, девочка. Посмотрим, как ты умеешь обращаться со своим оружием.

Уговаривать не пришлось: Рей вскочила с места и схватила свою верную палку, и уже через минуту Хакс наслаждался долгожданным одиночеством. Что же, дети — совсем не его конек.

Следующую смену он полностью посвятил расчетам и так увлекся, что пропустил бы и ужин, и время доклада Верховному лидеру. К счастью, протокольный дроид не дремал и вовремя напомнил о делах. Хаксу было интересно, доложит ли Рен о своей новой игрушке и что по этому поводу скажет Сноук, но они были вызваны в разное время и пересечься не смогли. К моменту возвращения к себе и окончания стандартных служебных смен он получил отчет с головидео от Фазмы, из которого следовало, что Рей не владеет ни одной классической техникой боя, но обладает неплохими хаотичными навыками, в связи с чем можно зачислить ее для практических занятий в группу штурмовиков второго года обучения. Вообще-то Рен должен был решать этот вопрос, но Хакс предварительно дал свое согласие.

В целом на «Финализаторе» было довольно тихо, учитывая наличие Рена, и отчеты о неполадках приходили только малозначительные: замена предохранителя в пусковом устройстве шлюзовой двери, чистка решеток в выпускных коллекторах прессов, внеплановая проверка светильников в коридоре уровня «Дорн», поскольку были жалобы на мигание света. Ничего существенного, ни одной разбитой панели, ни одного смятого истребителя. Даже странно как-то.

Сегодня Рен не опоздал, он приперся раньше. Кому-то другому Хакс предложил бы дроида в помощь, но только не ему: ни один дроид не заслуживает такой участи. Рен вошел без предупреждения, но Милли его сдала с потрохами. Стоило ему появиться, и кошка с утробным воем превратилась в волосатую рыжую стрелу, пролетев в освежитель к Хаксу и забившись там под вытяжку вентиляции.

— Готов поспорить, в детстве ты любил мучить животных, — сказал Хакс, когда горячие руки Рена легли ему на талию.

— Мимо, — прошептал тот ему в плечо. — Я хотел зверюшку, но у меня никогда никого не было.

— Ты пришел слишком рано.

— Я очень хочу быть наказанным.

От его бархатного голоса мурашки бегали по спине огромными стаями, и Хаксу требовались все его силы, чтобы не скулить от желания и не спустить заранее, как в юности.

— На колени, — бесцветным голосом сказал он.

— Да, мой генерал.

Рен переместился вперед, опускаясь на колени. Наполовину вставший член Хакса настойчиво лез ему в лицо.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Он коротко кивнул и обхватил член губами, сразу же как надо напрягая мышцы. Хакс закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не вскрикнуть: ощущения от этого мягкого и теплого рта были невероятными. Рен смотрел на него снизу вверх так правдоподобно униженно, что кровь закипала сама собой.

— Глубже.

Хакс вцепился ему в волосы одной рукой, другой глубоко царапая его плечо. Горло у Рена было пылающее, как жерло вулкана, и от погружения туда огонь будто охватывал все тело. Они делали это достаточно часто, чтобы Рен привык и не дергался, но не настолько часто, чтобы Хаксу надоело.

Глотка послушно раздвигалась под давлением члена, сдерживаться получалось все хуже. Оба знали, что один из них скоро сорвется, и Хакс решил сегодня не зверствовать. Он начал толкаться вглубь сперва осторожно, постепенно ускоряя ритм и все меньше беспокоясь о сохранности рта своего сокомандующего: тот ведь все равно в маске ходит и рычит через вокодер, так что разницы никто не заметит.

При мысли о маске Рена Хакс рвано застонал, до основания погружаясь в его горло, и без предупреждения спустил. Под плотно сомкнутыми веками заплясали залповые огни. Рен закашлялся, добавляя Хаксу ощущений, выпустил член изо рта и теперь тяжело дышал, опираясь на руки. Из угла его покрасневшего и распухшего рта стекала тонкая нитка слюны, смешанной со спермой.

— Очень плохо, Рен, — срывающимся голосом сказал Хакс.

— Да, — тот тяжело выдохнул. — Я могу лучше.

Они переместились в спальню, и Рен растянулся на постели во весь свой рост. Его член торчал, как каменный, обтекая капельками смазки, и Хакс сам не заметил, как снова начал распаляться. Из опустевшего освежителя раздавалось недовольное ворчание Милли.

— Ты хорошо подготовил себя сегодня? — строго спросил Хакс.

Рен посмотрел на него абсолютно черными глазами и облизал опухшие губы.

— Проверь.

Хакс потянулся к своим форменным перчаткам и неторопливо надел их. Наверняка он смотрелся очень странно — абсолютно голый и в черных перчатках, — но оно того стоило. Увидев это, Рен дернулся и закусил губу; из его горла раздался звук, который одновременно был похож на жаркий стон и мольбу. Он немного согнул ноги и раздвинул их пошире, приглашая строгого инспектора.

— По результатам проверки ты получишь штраф. Его размер зависит от твоего поведения, — Хакс старался говорить жестко и холодно, но опасался, что дрожь в голосе выдает его.

Он медленно смазывал пальцы дезинфицирующим составом с фруктовым запахом и наблюдал, как Рена трясет от нетерпения.

— А если я все сделал идеально? — спросил тот и сглотнул.

— Без меня? Это невозможно.

В ответ на вторжение первого пальца Рен облегченно выдохнул. Хаксу это не понравилось, ведь наказание должно приносить совсем другие эмоции. Он запустил палец глубже и резко согнул его внутри, проехавшись по внутренним стенкам. Рен резко выгнулся и распахнул рот в беззвучном крике. Ему не хватало воздуха.

— Если бы тебя захватил противник и использовал анальное убеждение, ты заговорил бы на первом же допросе, — Хакс самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Хорошо, что никто не знает, какая у магистра Рен чувствительная задница.

— Заткнись, — отдуваясь, отозвался тот. — Иначе я выйду из себя.

— Как выйдешь, так и войдешь обратно, — Хакс запустил в него сразу три пальца без предупреждения.

Рен взвыл и дернулся, делая встречное движение.

— Не торопись. Я запрещаю тебе кончать без моего приказа. Ты меня понял?

Хакс несильно шлепнул по его члену, вызвав очередную судорогу.

— Д-да. Я все понял, — Рен тяжело дышал и прикрывал глаза ладонями. — Пожалуйста, продолжай!

— Вот как ты запел, — Хакс хмыкнул, подсаживаясь ближе.

Собственный член уже торчал так, что причинял боль, и это несмотря на предшествующую разрядку. Привычно размазывая по нему смазку, Хакс продолжал раздвигать и снова сводить вместе пальцы, погруженные в анус Рена. Тот уже мелко толкался навстречу, наплевав на запреты и явно нарываясь на грубость.

Доминировать Хакс любил гораздо больше, чем просто трахаться, поэтому сам процесс обычно длился недолго. Он с силой вогнал член сразу до основания, любуясь, как Рен задыхается и беспомощно ловит ртом воздух, и, не давая опомниться, задвигался резкими рывками. Это позволило ему самому продержаться еще несколько минут, плотно стискивая пенис Рена в ладони, затянутой в перчатку.

— Дай мне кончить! Хакс, пожалуйста!

Эти слова заводили почти так же сильно, как вид его мощного тела. Хакс потратил немало времени, чтобы научить это животное нормально общаться, а не только раздавать приказы, и теперь сам процесс их взаимодействия упростился и ускорился, а ругаться они продолжали только по рабочим вопросам. Фазма как-то сказала, что персонал считает их непримиримыми врагами и негласно делится на тех, кто за Рена, и тех, кто за Хакса. Последних было больше, что очень льстило.

— Я разрешаю тебе кончить, Рен.

Хакс ослабил захват и сам подогнал ему оргазм, двинув перчаткой всего несколько раз. Рен взвыл, кончая, а мощные судороги внутри заставили Хакса последовать за ним.

— Мы как влюбленные в тупой сказке: и трахались они долго и счастливо, и кончили в один миг, — пробормотал Рен, расслабляясь.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя такие отвратительные познания, — фыркнул Хакс, стягивая испорченные перчатки.

— Десерт?

— Да, — помедлив, согласился Хакс.

Он еще в ранней юности обнаружил, что его анус очень чувствителен к наружной стимуляции. Чуть позже оказалось, что у большинства мужчин эрогенная зона там отсутствует и для особого удовольствия нужно лезть внутрь и стимулировать простату. Хаксу же достаточно было, не напрягаясь, массировать снаружи, чтобы улететь в полное удовольствие. Объяснить это Рену было непросто: поначалу тот вечно торопился, как на пожар, а Хакс выл от почти невыносимой боли. Решать что-то пришлось очень быстро, потому что ковыляющий, как инвалид, генерал выглядел совершенно неподобающе. Пришлось рассказать и показать, как надо, причем Рен не сразу оценил и распробовал, а теперь всегда оставлял напоследок и называл десертом.

Хакс скорее сдался бы Сопротивлению, чем признался, как сильно ему это нравится.  
Он встал на четвереньки и прогнулся в спине. Рен подобрался сзади, как огромный опасный хищник, обдавая ягодицы Хакса горячим дыханием. Он погладил бедра, осторожно обводя анус подушечками больших пальцев, а потом сразу присосался ртом, пуская в ход язык. Хакс судорожно выдохнул и тут же замер, каменея. Он явственно услышал еще чей-то тихий вздох.

Рен чудом не лишился языка, потому что анус Хакса будто бы металлически звякнул, плотно смыкаясь. В каюте был кто-то еще.

— Освещение сто процентов! — скомандовал Рен, вскакивая с постели.

— Идиот, — простонал стоящий на четвереньках с расставленными ногами Хакс.

На диване в гостиной зоне сидела Рей. Вид у нее был скучающий.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?! — прогрохотал Рен, поднимая ее и встряхивая, как тряпичную куклу.

— Жду тебя! — крикнула она, тараща глаза.

— Как ты сюда попала? Кто тебя пустил?

— Дверь! Я переподключила предохранители, это легко! Когда они перегружаются, там питание на секунду отключается, и двери разблокируются, — испуганно тараторила Рей. — Я ничего не сломала!

— Тебе сюда нельзя, ясно? Я мог убить тебя. Это… личное время, мы взрослые люди, — Рен очень старался подбирать слова.

— Да что я, не видела, что ли, как люди трахаются? Я вам не мешала, — чуть не плакала Рей. — На Джакку нужно просто отойти и смотреть в другую сторону, я знаю правила!

Хакс наблюдал за ними, завернувшись в халат и постепенно успокаивая себя. Ничего страшного не произошло, просто очередная уязвимость. Надо будет внести коррективы в системы охраны и заставить Рена подробно рассказать подопечной о личных границах и правилах поведения в Первом Ордене. А то она со своими замашками мусорщицы долго не проживет.

И, пожалуй, отправить ее учиться к механикам. Раз она уже сейчас умеет такие вещи, в будущем есть шанс получить выдающегося инженера, если с Силой не срастется.

— Ты вообще зачем пришла? — все еще кипятился Рен. — Должна уже спать давно.

— Я голодная, — призналась Рей, потупив взгляд. — Думала, у вас есть еда.

Следующие дни пролетали слишком быстро, времени ни на что не хватало.

Приближался запуск «Старкиллера», и Хакс был просто немыслимо занят. Он спал половину минимальной нормы, отбиваясь от своего дроида и Митаки, поочередно пытающихся заставить его отдохнуть, так что был очень рад, что Рен не путается под ногами и не мешает работать. Похоже, Верховный лидер одобрил Рей, потому что у девчонки появилась форма, похожая на ту, что носил Рен, а расписание ее занятий постоянно пополнялось новыми дисциплинами. Она уже не выглядела тощей оборванкой, даже щечки округлились, и улыбаться стала чаще.

Во время первого залпа «Старкиллера» Рей упросила Хакса взять ее с собой и стояла на возвышении рядом с Фазмой, когда огненный луч прорезал небо.

— Крутая речь! — похвалила Рей, когда официальная часть закончилась. — А куда мы стреляли?

— В планету, где живут мятежники. Наши враги.

— Очень плохие?

— Очень бесполезные. Они не хотят работать, не хотят, чтобы был порядок. Им нравится только гонять по всей галактике и вести бесполезные разговоры, — постарался объяснить Хакс. — И они все время пытаются убедить остальных, что всем надо делать именно так. На занятиях ты узнаешь подробнее.

— Если никто не будет работать, повсюду будет только помойка, — фыркнула Рей. — Я точно знаю, я сама это видела. Уж в помойках-то я разбираюсь!

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь, — похвалил Хакс.

Рей просияла и умчалась на шаттл, направляющийся на «Финализатор»: ее ждал Рен для практических занятий.

Позже к Хаксу зашла Фазма.

— Добрый вечер, капитан.

— Добрый, генерал. Я по личному делу.

— Тогда прошу ко мне.

Они устроились в каюте Хакса; Фазма сняла шлем, а Милли тут же устроилась у нее на коленях.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Нет, благодарю, у меня диета. Хакс, есть проблема. Она довольно… необычная.

— Я слушаю.

— Некоторое время назад я обратила внимание, что у многих штурмовиков начали снижаться показатели выносливости. Пришлось провести расследование, и по его результатам стало понятно, что курсанты недостаточно питаются.

— Но рацион многократно проверяли и улучшали, — удивился Хакс. — Он полностью сбалансирован и имеет высокую питательную ценность с учетом нагрузок для каждой группы штурмовиков. Раньше проблем с этим не было.

— Все так. Я тоже удивилась и стала выяснять дальше. Мне пришлось надавить, чтобы добиться от них правды, а теперь у меня есть головидео с камеры наблюдения в мышедроиде. Посмотри сам.

— Хм, это коридор на «Финализаторе», недалеко от пусковых отсеков грузовых капсул.

— Точно.

— Это Рей?

— Несомненно.

— Она… вскрывает распределительный щит?

— И отключает камеры наблюдения.

Хакс почувствовал, как покрывается липким потом, весь, до самых пяток. Неужели они пригрели диверсанта?

Рей, не замечая притаившегося мышедроида, деловито вскрывала высокопроводную стойку. Она скрутила два цилиндра ионных аккумуляторов, обрезала какие-то провода, перекрутила между собой, повозилась с тонкими платами и подключила стойку обратно. Несколько секунд подождала, прислушиваясь, но все работало ровно, без сбоев. Рей улыбнулась и побежала в сторону жилых отсеков.

— И что это было? — нахмурился Хакс.

— Вот, — Фазма выложила оба цилиндра на стол перед ним. — С ними все в порядке. Я тоже сначала подумала, что она засланец Сопротивления, но это не так. Мало того, что она оптимизировала схему питания, толком ничему не обучаясь, так она еще и не имела цели навредить. Эти аккумуляторы она меняла у штурмовиков на еду из их пайков.

— Так, а зачем штурмовикам аккумуляторы? — окончательно запутался Хакс.

— Совершенно незачем. Они боятся ей отказывать, ведь это ученица самого Кайло Рена. В результате у нас в казарме уже куча скрученных с разных мест «Финализатора» деталей, штурмовики голодают и опасаются докладывать об этом… Это не смешно, Хакс!

— Прости, Фаз, это очень смешно. Я… я скажу Рену, чтобы кормил Рей лучше. Пусть выпишет ей двойной или даже тройной паек. Обещаю, я займусь этим сразу, как вернусь на «Финализатор».

— Спасибо. Я пойду, хотела еще побоксировать в зале, — Фазма осторожно переложила уснувшую Милли на диван, встала и надела шлем.

— Могу я составить тебе компанию?

— Пожалуйста.

— Отлично. И у меня будет личная просьба, — Хакс отложил датапад и тоже поднялся, собираясь.

— Я слушаю.

— Ты не могла бы поговорить с Рей о женских делах?

Фазма резко остановилась и недоуменно звякнула доспехом.

— О женских?

— Да. О взрослении, о партнерах, о средствах контрацепции. У тебя это получится лучше, чем у меня или Рена.

— А почему я?

— Ты женщина. У вас много общего, разве нет? Больше, чем у кого-либо из нас.

— Хм. Хорошо. На следующем занятии я поговорю с ней. Только не жалуйтесь потом.

— Прекрасно.

Фазма посмотрела на него долгим взглядом и кивнула. Хакс в очередной раз поразился, как ей удается передавать эмоции сквозь непроницаемое покрытие шлема.

Спустя несколько дней Рей радостно поделилась информацией, что должна убивать любого, кто полезет к ней между ног без ее разрешения, и показывала приемы, которым ее обучила Фазма. Аккумуляторное снабжение технических отсеков было переведено на новую, оптимизированную схему, что позволило сэкономить несколько миллионов кредитов в масштабе всего флота, а штурмовики больше не голодали.

_Спустя пятнадцать лет_

Канцлер Армитаж Хакс готовился к речи по случаю празднования Дня Империи. Он должен был выступать на торжественном приеме, и это событие заранее вызывало в нем тоску. Опять улыбаться этим нудным аристократам, считать часы до окончания…

— Господин канцлер, к вам… леди Рен, — почти шепотом доложил адъютант Митака, показываясь в дверях кабинета.

Хакс не успел ничего сказать, потому что Рей отодвинула Митаку и влетела в кабинет.

— Ох, как я устала! И ка-ак я рада тебя видеть! — она сразу повисла у Хакса на шее, не снимая походного черного плаща, покрытого пылью, гарью и, вероятно, кровью.

— Я тоже рад. Вы уже вернулись? Я ждал вас в лучшем случае к празднику. Все в порядке?

— Да, в полном! Рен хотел успеть пораньше, чтобы вы с ним… ну, пообщались. Сейчас он придет, он застрял на посадочной площадке. Втолковывает механикам, что они идиоты, его шаттл — прекрасен, а чинить там всего ничего.

— Как типично.

— Ага, он совсем не меняется, — Рей скинула плащ прямо на голубой с золотом ковер, грохнула на стол свой тяжелый двухклинковый световой меч. — О, чуть не забыла! У меня для тебя подарок, сейчас…

Она покопалась в карманах плаща и выгребла небольшой контейнер.

— Спасибо, я не надеялся на сувениры.

— Этот с малиновым лезвием, они редкие, вроде бы, — с этими словами Рей упала в кресло, закидывая ноги на подлокотник. — Ох, хорошо побегали! Спалили все, вообще все, даже, кажется, воду! Ни одна тварь не спаслась!

— Прекрасный экземпляр, — Хакс любовался кристаллом, уже прикидывая, куда его лучше установить.

— Рада, что тебе нравится. А есть чего пожрать? Я такая голодная.

— Разумеется. Некоторые вещи действительно не меняются с годами, и это касается не только Рена, — едва заметно улыбнулся Хакс.


End file.
